Kookaburra
Kookaburra is a fictional character who appeared as a villain of the Zemo when she was either influenced by the Phoenix or Ellijah Phaestro. Kookaburra is making the Zemo scared of what she will do something to the Zemo with her almighty powers. She blamed the Zemo for leaving Phoebe die when the Phoenix took the life of Phoebe. She saved the life of Phoebe at this time. She explained something to Phoebe as she made her sister hate the Zemo for what the Zemo did to Phoebe. Dani Chilton is seen killed in the eyes of Phoebe when she is yelling at her sister and addressing her own sister's name--Dani. The Phoenix is angrily clawing Dani Chilton with its deadly monstrous talons as Phoebe thought so. In an actuality, Dani Chilton made a mistake by seeing what her husband is fooling around with Dani and manipulating her with the lies. She realized she can not have times to tell her sister the truth. She decided to fake her death in making her sister and the Zemo believe that she was dead after all. She saved the life of Phoebe once more again. Finally, she made a final decision by leaving her estrangled husband and faced her husband getting angry at her. He's Ellijay Phaestro and El Lemur. There is no way for her to escape from the El Lemur, another word for the ghost in Spanish. However, Dani made Ellijay Phaestro believe once more that she was killed by the Phoenix and think that someone messed up with Ellijay Phasestro's mind in which he blamed X and Evil Spirit for planting something in Ellijay Phaestro. She met the Zemo once again by questioning the Zemo where Phoebe is. The Zemo told her that Phoebe was dead saving the Zemo's lives to destroy the three Phoenixes. She was in a deep shock to see how things hurted her to know the truth about the death of the Phoebe. She told the Zemo that is impossible and explained that the Phoenix took the name--Kookaburra and actually stole the name from her. SHe called that monstrous bird--Phoenix Kookaburra for good. The Zemo explained that all the phoenixes come from cosmic universe where it connected to the Earth by waiting for the volcanic eruption. She fought against the Phoenix Pinions by trying to reach her sister Phoebe somewhere in its secret homeworld. Instead she found someone else who the Zemo was looking for long time. The Zemo decided to owe Dani a debt. They knew what Dani wanted. They decided to help her fight against the Phoenix Pinions. Someone else later called herself Juley as the first name, showing herself to her true self--Rhamshey. She is glad that she is no longer Rhamshey and she changed her codename--Hellfire. She made the Phoenixes fight each other over her where the Phoenix is not allowing things to happen by its rules. They failed once again. She saved some people including Phoebe. Dani thanked Juley a lot of things and made a new friendship with Juley, the one who told her that the Zemo has nothing to do with it and reminded her that we are a part of the Zemo and the Zemo are trying to make things right. Phoebe is in a deep shock to see her sister Dani alive very much and angry at her for lying and fooling to her sister like this. Dani explained something to Phoebe in protecting Phoebe before Ellijay Phaestro planned to trap on Phoebe. She joined the Sunblacers with Sunglades in defeating the Phoenix Pinions. She can not believe that she and her team destroyed all the Phoenix Pinions. The Phoenix Kookaburra is no longer taking Kookaburra's body as a host. She freed from it. She did not realize what made her feel happy for the first time. She wanted to vow the revenge against Ellijay Phaestro and made Ellijay Phaestro pay for his bad doing. She made him tell her who is working with him. She is shocked that the mentioned name--X that shocked her so big time to know. She told the Zemo that X is up to something bigger threat to the Zemo than she thought. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Sunblacers Category:Zemo Squad Member List